Don't Say Yes
by Sunfire4224
Summary: He was lying...Just because he was getting married and he told me straight to my face that he was no longer in love with me meant nothing. Jason was mine, he just didn't know it yet. Pairings: Percabeth, Frazel, Jeyna, and strong if not the brink of crazy one sided Jasper at first. Main Pairing: LIPER!
1. Not My Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the books. If I did, Liper would be cannon!**

* * *

**Piper's Pov**

"…You may now kiss the bride."

_'This is so beautiful!' _Even with tears clouding my eyes, the sparks radiating off of Annabeth and Percy as they sealed their heartfelt vows with a sweet yet passionate kiss were clear.

The only thing that kept me from bawling my eyes out was the death sentence Annabeth had promised me if I ruined the dress she had picked out. After all, messy black blotches of mascara have never been the in-style for bridesmaid outfits.

The maid of honor, Sally Jackson-Blofis, (A.K.A Percy's mom and the sweetest woman on earth!) was in hysterics, she loved Annabeth, but Percy was still her baby. She was having a hard time contemplating her little boy wasn't so little anymore. Paul, Percy's step-dad, had to take her to the car early so she could compose herself for the reception.

The two newlywed 23 year-olds, walked down the architecturally divine halls, which Annabeth herself had created. I remember walking into the newly built structure for the first time, and staring in awe at everything there was to stare at. Even now, I couldn't deny this was one of the best, if not the best of all the buildings Annabeth has ever designed; she was truly a master in her work.

I, along with the rest of the young unmarried women, gathered around the front of the building, waiting in anticipation for Annabeth to throw the bouquet. I knew from experience that fighting for the bouquet never worked. If it wants to come to you, it'll come to you. I closed my eyes, and positioned my arms to catch the bouquet.

Not too long after closing though; my kaleidoscope eyes pried open at the sound of cheers indicating that someone had caught the bushel of gray and blue dyed roses. I turned to my left, to see a black haired woman; she was much taller than most of us ladies, maybe about 5'10". Her face was contorted in shock, and her dark colored eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of her head; but she soon recovered, her thin lips spreading into a creepy-looking, yet strangely pretty smile. Even creepier than her smile though, was the fact that I could swear I had seen her before somewhere! I doubt that's possible though, I think I would have remembered meeting a shady looking person like her.

Envy festered within me as I watched the unknown girl hug the array of plants close to her. I realized a long while ago that this particular wedding tradition was completely full of crap. How in the word was a bunch of colorized weeds that the grocery store passes off as 'flowers', supposed to determine who's getting married next? But still, I really hoped that I would be the one to catch those knock- off- roses; and I couldn't help my jealousy from flaring up a bit. However, it would be foolish for me to hold a grudge over something as trivial as plants wrapped up in cone-shaped paper.

I could see Annabeth flash me what seemed to be a slightly empathetic look as she briskly made her way to the black, mini limo that would serve as means to transport her and Percy to Rockaway Beach, where the reception was being held.

I smiled back at her. I didn't want her pity; there was no need for it! Besides, she shouldn't be worrying about me, especially not on her wedding day of all days! This should be Annabeth's cherished reminder of the time she reached her happily ever after, finally jumping the broom, ensuring that the man she loved was going to be by her side forever! (Sappy? Yes. Exaggerated? Yes. True? Also, YES!)

When Annabeth looked back at her wedding, I didn't want her to remember it as: 'the time when my friend, Piper, got all depressed because she didn't catch some silly bouquet; in which she stupidly put her hopes of getting married to the guy of her dreams in.'

After waving the couple off, the crowd began to dissipate; all making their way towards their own cars to either go home, or follow to the reception.

I myself was going to the reception. Getting into my silver colored, 2010 Prius (just a smidge outdated, I know, but it still works so why replace it?)

**[A/N Skip to the end of the reception]**

* * *

Wet sand lodged itself uncomfortably between my toes as I danced across the shoreline to go congratulate the newlyweds before I started heading back home. On my way towards them, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beach clad couple. Percy and Annabeth had definitely had more than their fair share of drama. Yet somehow, after all was said and done, no matter what happened; they always ended back up in each other's arms. Even happier together, and even closer to each other than they were before the conflict.

Seeing their smiling faces as they sat together, happily enjoying the company of their friends and newly-conjoined families; made me want what they have. I want those whispers of sweet nothings, I want to have a private conversation with only my expressions needed to convey what I'm thinking, I want to be held close and told 'everything's going to be alright'; then I'll immediately relax because I know I'll be okay as long as I have him by my side, I want to be loved!

More specifically, I wanted Jason.

The name alone used to immediately bring me to tears. Now I can hold my tears back for a whole 10 minutes! I snickered lightly at my weird, but sadly true, thoughts.

I rushed to Annabeth and Percy; wishing them a happy honeymoon, and threatening to beat Percy up if he ever hurt Annabeth; (Annabeth laughed at this saying that she would kill him before I even got within a 20 mile radius) I gave each of them a hug then left toward my car.

In the comfort of my Prius, I burst into tears. I know I'm acting like a bratty and whiney child; but when it comes to matters of love… scratch that… when it comes to Jason in general, I just can't help it!

And that's the story of how I spent 15 minutes bawling my eyes out after one of my best friends weddings, in the parking lot of the beach that they were using for their wedding reception. Awesome right? Looks like another riveting chapter for 'A day in the life of an idiot named Piper'.

Clearing my face of any evidence of tears, I gave myself a quick slap across my cheek; and put on my best poker face, warrior style.

I needed to snap out of it, crying wasn't going to solve anything! True, Jason only just now thought to invite me over to visit his new place after 8 years of friendship and 2 years dating, but I'm sure he's just be so busy settling in for the past 5 years. Besides, we still texted each other every day.

And who would invite someone they didn't care about to their wedding?

Jason was obviously still in love with me, he just didn't know it yet!

With those optimistic and downright delirious thoughts swarming around in my head; I drove back to the small condo I called home and prepared myself for the traveling I was going to be doing tomorrow.

* * *

**I LOVE the PJO series, I started it about 4 years ago so I thought it was about time I paid it's fandom my tribute. I would like to know what you think, so please Review. I take constructive criticism well, but I do not take to rude and unnecessarily mean bashing too kindly.  
**


	2. Next Time I'll Call First

**Sorry! Been super busy and was stuck on writing a chapter for one of my other stories. It isn't a very long chapter but it's a chapter.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Who do you ship Thalia with? Put your answer in your review. **

**NOT AS IMPORTANT QUESTION BUT ANSWER IT ANYWAY: I heard that you can tell a writers age by their writing, how old do you think I am?**

**On with the story now: Disclaimer: I don't own the series. If I did Liper would be cannon.**

* * *

**Piper's POV **

This is it. The point of no return.

Many times I almost talked myself out of it. But here I was standing at his front door, trying to build up the courage to ring the bell.

It really shouldn't be this hard, I wanted to see Jason! I had no idea why I couldn't just… actually, I knew exactly why. While I really wanted to see Jason, I REALLY didn't want to see him with Mrs. Soon-to-be.

However, I knew I couldn't avoid Ms. Whatever-her-last-name-is. After all, I was going to be attending her wedding. Besides, if I wanted our roles in the wedding to be switched by the end of the month I had to scope out who I was up against!

With that shoddy reasoning, I plucked out my chicken feathers, and… I would have liked to say I knocked on the door…but that's not what happened.

I didn't run or anything! I did knock! It just so happened I knocked on a chest instead of the door. I only had to tilt my head slightly to lock eyes with definitely-not-Jason.

The man standing in front of me seemed to be only about 5' 7", which was in general short for a guy. But I wasn't really in a position to talk about shortness considering my 5' 4" stature. He looked Hispanic, but his elf-like ears kind of made me unsure. His brown eyes were set in a lazy glare as he looked at me, while his lips twisted to make something that looked like a combination of a scowl and a frown.

"Um… hello. Is this Jason's house?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves from affecting my voice.

"That depends. Who's asking?" A look of boredom etched into his face as if he had been asking me the same question every day for the past 2 years; and for whatever reason I hadn't answered yet.

"Well, my name is Piper; and I'm here to see Jason for the wedding." As soon as I finished, the door had been promptly slammed in my face.

_'Wait a minute! Did he just…!'_

I angrily pressed the bell again. And again. And again. And again. And again…until finally:

"LOOK LADY! I'M SORRY, BUT JASON IS GETTING MARRIED AT THE END OF THIS MONTH! FIND ANOTHER GUY!" With that quick outburst, the curly haired man proceeded to slam the door in my face….again.

With a huff, I plopped down on the doorstep.

_'Maybe this isn't his house? No. It's gotta be, I followed the GPS right. Even if it wasn't his house, this guy clearly knows Jason.'_

I looked back at the plum colored door that had been slammed in my face twice.

_'Is it really worth another shot? I could try again later. But how much later would later be? I needed to be there today. RIGHT NOW if possible.'_

With new found determination and a crazy plan in my head, I stood up and knocked on the door once more. This time with more moxie.

I had already decided that no oversized elf was going to stand in between me and MY future husband!

As I heard angrily placed footsteps walk towards the door again I positioned myself. The minute I saw the door crack open, I lurched forward pushing all my weight onto the door, forcing my way through the entrance, falling on top of the surprised, and now pancaked, elf-boy.

"Get off of me. Now." The black-haired man's voice was scarily calm. And while I didn't exactly want to stay there sprawled on top of him; I could see the almost murderous look in his eyes, and I was sure that if I got up, he would shove me out the door again and he wouldn't look back. I was just glad he had the decency to not push me off.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not getting up until you listen to me!" I put a little bit of pleading into my voice. He didn't reply but his face did soften! Albeit only a little.

"I swear on my life that I'm on Jason's guest list for the wedding. Look it up, my name is Piper McLean." With that I hoisted myself up, offering out a hand to pull the still-unnamed-man up.

The short-ish man took my hand hesitantly, a look of confusion planted on his face, his eyes full of skepticism.

_'Did he not believe me?'_

What he said next though rocked my socks off, and made me do a double take.

"Beauty Queen?" A small smile broke out on his face as he took in my flabbergasted expression.

I hadn't been called Beauty Queen since I was 15. And only 1 person ever called me that.

"Repair Boy?" _'Leo Valdez?'_

My old friend gave me one of his famous lopsided smiles, and pulled me into a hug. I was still so shocked, I almost forgot to hug back! But when I remembered, I squeezed him so hard I was slightly surprised I hadn't broken him in half yet.

When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but think it was too soon! I could've kissed him, then slap him and interrogate him on where he's been for the past 6 years! And I might have!

But then, the person who I had originally set out to see, come out from what I suppose would be the living room.

"Have you got rid of her yet Leo…Piper?" His blue eyes were filled with a little confusion, but he was smiling.

The air in my lungs disappeared and my throat dried up. Giving Leo a quick glance, I turned away from the brown-eyed Latino and fully faced the man that fate had made it difficult to love. With my voice just barely above a whisper I spoke his name to him, for the first time in a long time. "Jason."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support! This story is a pleasure to write because of all the feedback I get from you all! REVIEW! and don't forget to answer the important question at the top (and the less important question)! Thanks again! XD**


	3. Memory Joyride

**No POV (Jason is 6, Piper is 5- almost 6)**

"My name is Jason, what's your name?"

Brilliant blue met Kaleidoscope as the new girl, Piper, raised her tear-stained face to see a crooked grin plastered on the face of the 6 year-old boy in front of her.

"…I'm Piper." The Cherokee girl answered warily. She had already been here before; first came the warm introduction with a kind smile to boot, then came the backstabbing pain of embarrassment. Piper had nary been at the school a full day but she had already been dubbed a bed-wetter by her self-proclaimed 'new BFF' Reyna. Gee what a pal.

"So Piper, do you wanna play tag?" The blonde-haired boy continued; he knew the girl probably didn't feel like playing, but he had to try something.

"No." With that quick answer, the choppy-haired girl tucked her legs to her chest and buried her face into her lap.

Jason wasn't giving up though; he could only imagine how she felt. Reyna was mean to everyone, but he and everyone else were used to it, but Piper was not. Taking a seat next to the upset girl, Jason patted her on the back.

"Look, you're sorta making me feel bad, can you please stop crying?"

For the second time within 3 minutes, kaleidoscope orbs glanced at the persistent boy. "Making _you_ feel bad?" The girl asked, perplexed by his statement.

"Yeah; It's kinda my fault that you got stuck with Reyna. I was supposed to show you around, but I asked Reyna if we could switch jobs because I wanted to dust the erasers later today." Jason said sheepishly.

Piper stared in shock at the confession before looking towards the ground, not really sure what to do with the new information.

Clearing his throat at the awkward silence, Jason stood up abruptly and extended is hand to Piper;

"Come on let's go!"

Hearing the pleading and slight impatience in his voice, Piper took his hand allowing him to lead her to the blacktop.

* * *

**No POV (Annabeth is 15, Piper is 13)**

"Be still my beating heart." Piper flopped onto Annabeth's bed face first with a sigh.

"Is there any particular reason you're quoting William Mountfort's _Zelmane_?" gray eyes glanced up at the younger girl from behind a laptop screen.

"Take a guess." The Cherokee girl rolled towards her blonde friend and gave her a loom that said _'you already know'_.

"Jason? I thought you said you were over him!" Giving full attention to the choppy-haired thirteen year old, Annabeth saved the document she was typing and placed her laptop to the side.

"That's because I thought I was!" Piper widened her eyes as if it were news to her too.

"Then what happened?" Annabeth asked, pulling her hair out of its messy bun and allowing it to flow in beautiful princess curls down her back.

"He kissed me!" Piper's face broke out in a grin as she drank in Annabeth's shocked expression, a look she rarely got to see.

"Like a real kiss?! Like a mouth to mouth real kiss?!" The fifteen year old sputtered in surprise. Annabeth had always assumed she would be the first of the two to get their first kiss; after all Annabeth had a boyfriend, Luke Castellan a high school senior.

"Yep, I think he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend!" Piper squealed into a pillow.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! He kissed you and didn't ask you to be his girlfriend?!"

"I'm sure he'll get around to it. He was so shy that he basically ran away after doing it. He's so cute when he gets all flustered!" Hugging the pillow to herself, Piper turned the tables; "So how are you and Luke?"

"Um… I guess things are going okay; though Percy still won't talk to me." Annabeth let out a huff of frustration and ruffled her blonde locks.

"Well I don't really blame him. I know you don't believe it; but I still say that he's in love with you."

"Yeah, I don't believe it because there's no way that's true. I and Seaweed Brain have been friends forever, he's had plenty of time to have a crush on me; it's not fair for him to suddenly decide to like me; it's confusing and selfish!" Annabeth's gray eyes became watery and her voice sounded scratchy.

"Did Percy say something to you?" Worry could clearly be heard in the younger girl's voice.

Annabeth swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice under control, "Percy doesn't like Luke and you know he took it hard when I told him that I was dating Luke. But finally yesterday he came over after school; we talked and it was great! We were going back to the way we always have been, best friends." With a shaky breath she continued, "Right before he left he turned around and said 'Wise Girl I like you' so I said 'I like you too Seaweed Brain'; since I thought he was joking. Then he said 'No Annabeth, I mean I like-like you, I think I might even l-l-lo-lov-…" Annabeth stoped.

"Love you?! Called it! So what did you say?"

"I told him to get out. I didn't even let him finish. The minute he stepped out the door; I slammed it in his face."

"Rough." Piper said, projecting her sympathy for both Percy and Annabeth. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but, I think I'm going to have to ask Luke if we can take a break from our relationship." Annabeth's stormy eyes glazed over slightly in thought.

"A break? I don't think you and Luke could survive a break. You've only been together for a month, and half of that month was nothing more than your parents and Percy keeping you away from him. You guys haven't even kissed!"

"I know! I know! I don't think it's that great of idea either; but it's all I can think of right now! It wouldn't be right for me to completely disregard Percy's feelings! Even if I'm mad at him, he's still my best friend; I don't want to hurt him."

"Annabeth, I know that you really like Luke; but I also know that you're really smart and you know what it's like to be sure of yourself, to a point where you'll fight for anything you believe in. You're not sure about your relationship with Luke; if you were you wouldn't let Percy or anyone else stop you from being with him." Taking a deep breath, Piper knew what she had to say next.

"Yeah but…" Annabeth started only to be cut off

"Annabeth, you like Percy more than a friend." The brunette girl deadpanned.

"What! No you got it all wrong! ..." stray strands of blonde hair seemed to stand up on end as Annabeth desperately tried to defend herself.

"Nope! Don't want to hear it! Just think about it Annabeth." Sliding off the slik sheeted bed, Piper collected her book-bag from the floor and started heading out of Annabeth's bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Right now I gotta go home." With that Piper left her older friend in a deep state of thought.

* * *

**No POV (Jason is 15, and Piper Just turned 15 - May 22)**

"Piper…"

"Jason. Thank you so much; this was the best birthday ever." The brunette grit her teeth and her mouth turned up in a fake smile.

"Piper can we please just talk about it?" The blonde boy asked, sounding exasperated.

"There's nothing to talk about Jason. I had a fun time, don't worry." Piper's looked pleadingly at him to shut up as tears glossed over her Kaleidoscope eyes. Tilting her head up, Piper tried to force her tears back.

"Well I'll take you home then." Jason reached out his hand to her, this was a hand the now 15 year old girl had taken many times before; when she felt scared, when she felt sad, when she felt especially happy, when she felt excited, when she just wanted to feel his presence. At the moment though, she wasn't feeling, she was numb.

"No that's okay." She said, keeping her hands behind her back, "Percy will pick me up, we're going over to Annabeth's together."

"Oh." Jason looked dumbfounded as he lowered his hand awkwardly to his side. "Happy birthday Piper." He said, with that he turned on his heel and walked away towards his moped. (I know it's not everywhere but where I am you can ride mopeds, dirt bikes, and small motorcycles as early as 14)

Piper watched him ride away until she couldn't see him. Sending a quick text to Percy, she started to cry.

How could he do this to her? And on her birthday of all days!

What hurt even more was that despite him breaking up with her and telling her just now that he was moving away in less than a week; was the fact that she couldn't feel hate for him, and couldn't get angry. All she could do was cry, he made her weak, and he made her hate herself for being weak.

* * *

**Piper POV**

Memories like these hit me full force as I sat in Jason's parlor; looking at all the photos he had from the past. A picture of me and Annabeth, of Percy and Jason, and of Jason and Luke; one picture in particular caught my eye it was a photo of Jason and a tall woman with raven hair, a thin smile. It was the woman from Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

"Who is this?" I asked turning around with the cool frame pressed against my palms; turning it over for Jason to see.

"That's Reyna; the woman I'm going to marry." He replied with a bright grin.

"Reyna? Like Reyna Ramírez-Arellano?"

Watching Jason nod his head up and down in confirmation was probably the slowest moment of my life.

Not only was Jason getting married, but he was marrying my grade school tormentor. Oh great, just tacking on one more week in therapy.

As we talk a bit more, I learn that he and Reyna got together when they bumped into each other during a senior trip to Rome. I also learn that I need a nap to let it all sink in.

"I want to settle in to my hotel room before coming back here for the party. Is that okay?" It wasn't really up to him, but I wanted to try and be courteous.

"Sure no problem; see you later then?" he asked

'_I don't like your fiancé, but I'll think about it.' _but I only said that in my head so nobody heard it but me.

"Yep!" I replied cheerily.

As I got settled in my rental car, I heard a knock at my window.

"So we meet again Repair Boy, what a pleasant surprise." I smiled as I rolled my window down.

"Well, I've decided to give you the honor of basking in my presence; I'm going to join you. Maybe give you a tour of California." He said giving me a smirk.

"It's not like I've never been to Cali before Leo, but I guess if you feel the need to serve me how could I deny you the pleasure?" we giggled at our antics, "Hop in."

* * *

**Okay Guys it's been forever-years since I've updated and I'm sorry; there is no excuse other than life. But I'm determined to finish this story as well as my others. No matter how long it takes, although I hope I will be able to update this summer. Thanks for the support! R&amp;R!**


End file.
